f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Not Good
This Is Not Good is the sixth episode of the second season of F Is for Family and the twelfth episode, overall. Synopsis During work, Frank heads back to his old workplace and meets his boss once again, with very awkward results. Kevin prepares for his big date with "Haircut Girl" and Sue struggles to obtain money for her salad tosser prototype. Meanwhile, Bill enjoys lifting his legs on the law while reveling his new outlaw ways. Plot When Frank's new job includes a stop at the airport, he ends up in a predicament with Bob. Kevin tries to get a date with a 'haircut' girl, but due to erection problems, he bails and this attracts the attention of Vic's new girlfriend. Also, Bill begins to enjoy lifting his legs on the law, much to the concern of his friend Phillip. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Bob Pogo *Phillip Bonfiglio *Vivian Saunders *Haircut Girl *Otto Holtenwasser *Cutie Pie Minor Roles *Major *Goomer *Scoop Dunbarton *Red *Carl *Dana *Colt Luger *Roger Dunbarton *Ben *Kenny *Prostitute *Bolo *Lex *Queen Bee *Jimmy Fitzsimmons (Mentioned) *Vic Reynolds (Mentioned) *Babe Bonfiglio (Indirectly Mentioned) *Brandy Dunbarton (Indirectly Mentioned) Quotes * Bob Pogo: '(begins to sob) ''Why did you leave me, Frank?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?! * '''Frank: ''You fired me!'' * Bob Pogo: You could've just given her the goddamn pen! It was only a pen! But you signed my death warrant with it! ''(and begining to cry) * '''Frank: 'Bob, Bob, get a grip. It can't be that bad. * Bob Pogo: ''It's a living nightmare. (Bob and Frank looking at Scoop to the TV) Look at that six foot, two inch, toddler, Dunbarton expect me to babysit. He sorts luggage by race! My blood pressure is spiking! And thanks to this crash diet I'm on, I've passed enough kidney stones to fill the bottom of a fish tank. (continues to cry) * '''Frank: 'Oh, God. God, relax, Bob, relax. * Bob Pogo: ''Easy for you to say, you're out of here. I'm stuck with that. (Frank looking at the TV) * '''Scoop: ''GO BACK TO AFRICA!!!! '(Getting caught by the baggage handlers) * '''Bob Pogo: 'He calls it "suitcase pasghetti!" ''(crying out loud) ''Oh GOD! * Frank: ''You have my sympathy, Bob. Even you don't deserve this.'' * Bob Pogo: '(Bob stops crying) ''Thank you. You're a good man. We used to be friends, right? Good friends. * '''Frank: Sure. * Bob Pogo: '''(smiling at him) * '''Frank: ''Look, I.. I better get going. I got a truck full of candy and cigarettes waiting on me.'' * Bob Pogo: ''Candy? Cigarettes? Waiting?'' Trivia *'Title Reference:' The Family experiencing Problems when Frank takes an Half a Morning Shift. Specifically, Frank's Extra Shift inadvertently leads to a Chain Reaction, which are: **Frank stealing from Sue's Stash due to Bob Pogo eating all his Inventory. **Sue selling her Locket in order to pay for the Prototype because Frank stole from her Stash. **Kevin being statutorily raped since he was unable to enter his House. **Bill unable to attend Hockey Tryout, regardless of being told that Frank will take him there, and becoming Cruel (thus causing him to lose his friendship with Phillip) **Maureen having no ride to Honeybee Scouts. *Kevin loses his virginity. *Because Bill was unable to attend the Hockey Tryouts, he becomes more rebellious and starts to have a hatred towards his father (similar to Kevin). *Maureen shouted her hatred towards her Family in a similar way Bill did in "O Holy Moly Night". *Bob Pogo regrets letting Frank go after working with Scoop for 2 months. *According to Kevin, this episode starts on February 21, 1974, 10 days after the events of the previous episode, this episode also ends on February 22, 1974. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2